ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Unknown performers
A list of parts played by various unknown and uncredited actors. One appearance TOS * ** *** Otto ** *** Leonard James Akaar ** *** William B. Harrison ** *** Female Scalosian TNG File:Unnamed Vulcan, Encounter at Farpoint.jpg|Vulcan science division officer File:Unnamed Vulcan boy, Encounter at Farpoint.jpg|Vulcan boy File:Post atomic soldier 2.jpg|Post atomic court soldier This might be John Johnson or Roy Fussell File:Post atomic soldier 3.jpg|Post atomic court soldier This might be John Johnson or Roy Fussell File:Post atomic soldier 4.jpg|Post atomic court soldier This might be John Johnson or Roy Fussell File:Post atomic soldier 5.jpg|Post atomic court soldier This might be John Johnson or Roy Fussell File:Post atomic horror jury.jpg|Post atomic court spectators File:Post atomic court spectators 2364 1.jpg|Post atomic court spectators File:Post atomic court spectators 2364 2.jpg|Post atomic court spectators File:Post atomic court spectators 2364 3.jpg|Post atomic court spectators File:Stunt double Denise Crosby, Encounter at Farpoint.jpg|Stunt double for Denise Crosby File:Stunt double Brent Spiner, Encounter at Farpoint.jpg|Stunt double for Brent Spiner File:Stunt double Wil Wheaton, Encounter at Farpoint.jpg|Stunt double for Wil Wheaton File:Stunt double Michael Bell, Encounter at Farpoint.jpg|Stunt double for Michael Bell File:SS Tsiolkovsky crewwoman taking shower with clothes on.jpg|[[SS Tsiolkovsky personnel#Crewwoman in shower|SS Tsiolkovsky officer]] File:SS Tsiolkovsky crew quarters1.jpg|[[SS Tsiolkovsky personnel#Frozen crewmembers|Three SS Tsiolkovsky crewmembers]] File:SS Tsiolkovsky crew quarters2.jpg|[[SS Tsiolkovsky personnel#Frozen crewmembers|Two SS Tsiolkovsky crewmembers]] File:SS Tsiolkovsky crew quarters3.jpg|[[SS Tsiolkovsky personnel#Frozen crewmembers|Two SS Tsiolkovsky crewmembers]] File:Aikido fighter.jpg|Aikido fighter File:Ligonian juggler.jpg|Ligonian juggler File:Ligonians applauding.jpg|Ligonian spectators|Ligonian spectators File:Ligonian spectators.jpg|Ligonian spectators|Ligonian spectators File:Ligonian victim.jpg|Ligonian victim File:Ligonian guard 1.jpg|Ligonian guard File:Ligonian guard 2.jpg|Ligonian guard File:Ligonian guard 3.jpg|Ligonian guard File:Ligonian guard 4.jpg|Ligonian guard File:Ligonian guard 5.jpg|Ligonian guard File:Ligonian guard 6.jpg|Ligonian guard File:Ligonian servant 1.jpg|Ligonian servant File:Ligonian servant 2.jpg|Ligonian servant File:Yareenas maid.jpg|Yareena's maid File:Stunt double Karole Selmon, Code of Honor.jpg|Stunt double for Karole Selmon File:Stunt double James Louis Watkins, Code of Honor.jpg|Stunt double for James Louis Watkins File:Matthew.jpg|Matthew File:Pola.jpg|Pola File:Engineering officer, 2364.jpg|Operations division officer File:Stunt double Armin Shimerman, The Last Outpost.jpg|Stunt double for Armin Shimerman File:Stunt double LeVar Burton, The Last Outpost.jpg|Stunt double for LeVar Burton File:Stunt double Brent Spiner, The Last Outpost.jpg|Stunt double for Brent Spiner File:String quartet crewman.jpg|Command division officer File:Scared command division officer, 2364.jpg|Command division officer File:Rape gang members.jpg|Four rape gang members File:Tashas cat.jpg|Tasha's cat File:String quartet musician 1.jpg|String quartet musician File:String quartet musician 2.jpg|String quartet musician File:String quartet musician 3.jpg|String quartet musician File:Transporter chief, 2364.jpg|Transporter chief File:Female conn officer, 2364.jpg|Command division officer File:Selay.jpg|Four Selay delegates File:Medical assistant, 2364.jpg|Science division officer File:Stunt double Kavi Raz, Lonely Among Us.jpg|Stunt double for Kavi Raz File:Edo massage girl.jpg|Edo massage girl File:Edo player.jpg|Edo player File:Edo runner.jpg|Edo runner File:Edo woman.jpg|Edo File:Edo instruments.jpg|Two Edo musicians File:Edo woman 2.jpg|Edo File:Edo woman 3.jpg|Edo File:Edo woman 4.jpg|Edo File:Edo woman 5.jpg|Edo File:Edo man 4.jpg|Edo File:Edo man 5.jpg|Edo File:Edo man 6.jpg|Edo File:Edo woman 6.jpg|Edo File:Edo woman 7.jpg|Edo File:Edo woman 8.jpg|Edo File:Stunt double Wil Wheaton, Justice.jpg|Stunt double for Wil Wheaton File:Stunt double Richard Lavin, Justice.jpg|Stunt double for Richard Lavin File:Stunt double Brent Spiner, Justice.jpg|Stunt double for Brent Spiner File:Stunt double Patrick Stewart, The Battle.jpg|Stunt double for Patrick Stewart File:Quadra Sigma III girl.jpg|Dead girl File:Quadra Sigma III survivors 1.jpg|Six Quadra Sigma III survivors File:Quadra Sigma III survivors 2.jpg|Two Quadra Sigma III survivors File:Alien with musket.jpg|Musket-wielding alien File:Alien with musket 2.jpg|Musket-wielding alien File:Alien with musket 3.jpg|Musket-wielding alien File:Alien with musket 4.jpg|Musket-wielding alien File:Alien with musket 5.jpg|Musket-wielding alien File:Alien with musket 6.jpg|Musket-wielding alien File:Alien with musket 7.jpg|Musket-wielding alien File:Aliens with muskets.jpg|Two musket-wielding aliens File:Stunt double Michael Dorn, Hide and Q.jpg|Stunt double for Michael Dorn File:Stunt double LeVar Burton, Hide and Q.jpg|Stunt double for LeVar Burton File:Holographic harps.jpg|Two holographic harps File:Tarellian survivor 1.jpg|Tarellian File:Tarellian survivor 2.jpg|Tarellian File:Tarellian survivor 3.jpg|Tarellian File:Tarellian survivor 4.jpg|Tarellian File:Tarellian survivor 5.jpg|Tarellian File:Tarellian survivor 6.jpg|Tarellian File:Cleaning lady.jpg|Cleaning lady File:Police secretary.jpg|Police secretary File:The Big Goodbye holodeck.jpg|San Francisco citizens File:Dixon Hill police officer 1.jpg|Police officer File:Dixon Hill police officer 2.jpg|Police officer File:Dixon Hill police officer 3.jpg|Police officer File:Toots.jpg|"Toots" File:Stunt double Gates McFadden, Datalore.jpg|Stunt double for Gates McFadden File:Data doubles, Datalore.jpg|Photo double for Brent Spiner File:Angel I guard 1.jpg|Angel I guard File:Angel I guard 2.jpg|Angel I guard File:Angel I guard 3.jpg|Angel I guard File:Angel I guard 4.jpg|Angel I guard File:Angel I mistress 2.jpg|Angel I mistress File:Angel I mistress 3.jpg|Angel I mistress File:Angel I mistress 4.jpg|Angel I mistress File:Angel I mistress 5.jpg|Angel I mistress File:Odin crewmember 3.jpg|''Odin'' crewmember File:Angel I male 1.jpg|Angel I native File:Angel I male 2.jpg|Angel I native File:Angel I male 3.jpg|Angel I native File:Angel I female 1.jpg|Angel I native File:Angel I female 2.jpg|Angel I native File:Male Angel I servant 1.jpg|Angel I servant File:Male Angel I servant 2.jpg|Angel I servant File:Bourbon Street Bar audience.jpg|Bartender and two waitresses File:Starbase 74 personnel.jpg|Six Starbase 74 officers File:Starbase 74 officer 1.jpg|Starbase 74 officer File:Starbase 74 officer 2.jpg|Starbase 74 officer File:Minuet blonde.jpg|Minuet version File:Minuet brunette.jpg|Minuet version File:Minuet after.jpg|Minuet version File:Female parrises squares player.jpg|Parrises Squares player File:Bourbon Street Bar audience.jpg|Thirteen holographic people File:Starbase 74 technician 2.jpg|Starbase 74 technician File:Starbase 74 technician 3.jpg|Starbase 74 technician File:Starbase 74 technician 4.jpg|Starbase 74 technician File:Mordanite soldier 1.jpg|Mordanite soldier File:Mordanite soldier 2.jpg|Mordanite soldier File:Mordanite soldier 3.jpg|Mordanite soldier File:Mordanite soldier 4.jpg|Mordanite soldier File:Mordanite soldier 5.jpg|Mordanite soldier File:Mordanite soldier 6.jpg|Mordanite soldier File:Mordanite soldier 7.jpg|Mordanite soldier File:Mordanite soldier 8.jpg|Mordanite soldier File:Mordanite 1.jpg|Mordanite File:Mordanite 2.jpg|Mordanite File:Mordanite 3.jpg|Mordanite File:Stunt double Brent Spiner, Too Short a Season.jpg|Stunt double for Brent Spiner File:Female teacher, 2364.jpg|Female teacher File:Masons father.jpg|Mason's father File:Masons mother.jpg|Mason's mother File:Mother, 2364.jpg|Mother File:School children, 2364.jpg|Six school children File:School boy, 2364.jpg|School boy File:Relva VII skirted personnel.jpg|Three Relva VII officers File:Relva VII Starfleet officer 1.jpg|Relva VII officer File:Relva VII Starfleet officer 2.jpg|Relva VII officer File:Relva VII Starfleet officer 3.jpg|Relva VII officer File:Relva VII Starfleet officer 4.jpg|Relva VII officer File:Relva VII Starfleet officer 5.jpg|Relva VII officer File:Relva VII Starfleet officer 6.jpg|Relva VII officer File:Relva VII personnel 1.jpg|Relva VII technician File:Relva VII personnel 2.jpg|Relva VII technician File:Relva VII personnel 3.jpg|Relva VII technician File:Hostage girl.jpg|Hostage girl File:Hostage mother.jpg|Hostage mother File:Stunt double Charles H. Hyman, Heart of Glory.jpg|Stunt double for Charles H. Hyman File:Transporter operator, 2364.jpg|Transporter operator File:Command division bridge officer, 2364.jpg|Command division officer File:Stunt double Brent Spiner, The Arsenal of Freedom.jpg|Stunt double for Brent Spiner File:Cargo transporter ensign.jpg|Operations division ensign File:Dilithium tech 1.jpg|Dilithium technician File:Dilithium tech 2.jpg|Dilithium technician File:Male café des artistes patron.jpg|Café patron File:Female café des artistes patron.jpg|Café patron File:Flower woman.jpg|Flower woman File:Man on phone.jpg|Man on phone File:Café des artistes musician.jpg|Musician File:Woman on phone.jpg|Woman on phone File:Stunt double Patrick Stewart, We'll Always Have Paris.jpg|Stunt double for Patrick Stewart File:Unnamed Tellarites TNG.jpg|Two Tellarite Councilors File:Stunt double Michael Dorn, Conspiracy.jpg|Stunt double for Michael Dorn File:Stunt double LeVar Burton, Conspiracy.jpg|Stunt double for LeVar Burton File:Stunt double Ward Costello, Conspiracy.jpg|Stunt double for Ward Costello File:Tebok's warbird personnel.jpg|Two Romulan officers ** *** Jabez Wilson ** *** Vulcan science division officer ** *** Solari lieutenant ** *** Captain L. Isao Telaka *** [[USS Lantree personnel#Bridge officer|USS Lantree officer]] *** [[USS Lantree personnel#Command division officer|USS Lantree command division officer]] *** Two Darwin scientists *** Six Darwin children *** Command division conn officer ** *** Zegov *** Klingon bridge officer *** Klingon in mess hall ** *** Antican on starbase *** Starbase 173 male computer voice ** *** Hennesey ** *** Female Borg drone *** Male Borg drone *** Six Borg drones ** *** Gosheven (voice) *** Two aides to Gosheven *** Vulcan viola player ** *** Nurse ** *** Quago / Yari *** Paki *** Mintakan girl *** Two female Mintakans *** Two male Mintakans ** *** Rojay ** *** Angosian police officer *** Seven Angosian senators *** Six Angosian soldiers ** *** Female command division officer *** Rutian police officer *** Rutian police officer *** Rutian stunt police officer *** Rutian suspect *** Rutian suspect boy *** Rutian suspect boy *** Male Ansata terrorist ** *** Skull faced opponent ** *** Second fantasy woman ** *** Wright ** *** Fredericks *** Crewman Parker ** *** computer voice ** *** Third alien ** *** Antican *** Human woman *** Vulcan woman ** *** Costa *** Lt. jg Myers ** *** Foley ** *** Connor Rossa *** Moira Rossa ** *** Alfredo Juarez *** Francisca Juarez *** Female holographic dancer ** *** Alien voice *** Nine dead bodies ** *** Kamie ** *** Mr. Lane *** Maid *** Five male and seven female literary reception guests *** Female passerby ** *** Buggy driver ** *** Ensign Dern *** Joshua Kelly *** [[USS Yosemite personnel#Yosemite crewmembers|Three Yosemite crewmembers]] ** *** Daniels ** *** Setti ** *** Command division officer *** Humuhumunukunukuapua'a (computer voice) *** Renegade Ferengi ** *** Deadwood prostitute *** Old man *** Piano player *** Three card players ** *** Keith Rocha (image) ** *** M'ret *** Two Romulan aides ** *** Command division lieutenant ** *** Seven Romulan officers ** *** Bajoran security ensign *** Borg drone on Ohniaka III ** *** Two Borg drones *** Male crippled Borg drone *** Andrew Powell (voice only) ** *** Boslic woman ** *** Human marauder *** Alien marauder ** *** Male Cairn *** Deanna Troi (infant) ** *** Kes aide #3 *** Kes aide #4 ** *** Female security officer *** Four female and one male Boraalans ** *** Corell ** *** Telak (voice only) *** Native American guard *** Two Tribal Council members ** *** One of the Flappers ** *** First Cardassian officer *** Second Cardassian officer *** Four Juhraya colonists DS9 * ** *** Eight Trill bystanders *** Ferengi waiter ** *** Klaestron bystander ** *** Dabo girl *** Bajoran Mercenary #1 *** Bajoran Mercenary #2 ** *** Two female and four male Wadi ** *** Vulcan girl *** Ferengi businessman ** *** Six male and two female Ennis ** *** Bajoran vendor ** *** Bajoran aide ** *** Melora Pazlar's brother (still picture) ** *** ''Prometheus'' command division officer *** ''Prometheus'' science division officer ** *** Dabo girl ** *** Alien with long face *** Beaked alien *** Female Kellerun scientist *** Female T'Lani scientist *** Male Kellerun scientist *** Two Kellerun soldiers ** *** Female alien colonist *** Female Human Maquis member *** Ferengi waiter *** [[Bok'Nor personnel|Three Cardassian Bok'Nor officers]] *** Three Cardassians on Volan III *** Vulcan colonist ** *** Bolian Maquis *** Female Maquis alien *** Klingon Maquis *** Six Human Maquis members *** Three Volan III colonists ** *** ''Defiant'' helmsman ** *** Trill doctor *** Male Trill nurse ** *** Alexander Rozhenko (still picture) *** Bajoran monk *** Dabo girl *** Holographic Trill *** Klingon warrior *** Pakled ** *** [[Unnamed Starfleet personnel (future)#Defiant Bridge officer|Female Defiant bridge officer]] *** Vulcan ensign ** *** Hairless pink alien ** *** Female Vulcan science officer *** The reptilian alien ** *** Dabo girl ** *** Bolian woman ** *** Klingon on Ajilon Prime ** *** Risian masseuse ** *** Mera ** *** Falcon's girl ** *** Trill woman on Gaia ** *** Dabo girl ** *** [[Unnamed Deep Space 9 personnel#Defiant Vulcan|Vulcan Defiant crewman]] ** *** Risian woman ** *** Young Kira Nerys ** *** Female Vulcan cadet ** *** The two bodyguards *** Thirteen casino patrons *** Six waitresses ** *** The twelve unnamed people in Luther Sloan's memory ** *** Female farewell party guest VOY * ** *** Three female and one male Sikarian ** *** Three female Vikings *** Six male Vikings ** *** Female kissing crewmember ** *** Valek *** Loran ** *** Kazon barkeeper *** Two Kazon guards ** *** Frank Darwin ** *** Pablo Baytart (voice only) ** *** The baby Naomi Wildman ** *** Lishan *** Vareth ** *** Male Mikhal traveler *** Two bar aliens ** *** Crewman Gennaro (voice only) ** *** Kyrian commando *** Tedran's accompice *** Tortured Kyrian ** *** The Ogre of Fire (voice only) ** *** Assimilated Bajoran officer *** Assimilated Romulan *** Assimilated Voth ** *** Three male and six female Brenari ** *** Boslic woman *** Voth *** Four different aliens ** *** Old Nakan colonist *** Bathar ** *** Unnamed ensign ** *** Four children ** *** Three Ledosian scientists *** Two male Ventu *** Ventu woman ** *** Female Vulcan cadet *** Male Vulcan cadet *** Nine male and female cadets *** Female Vulcan science division officer ENT * ** *** Two Starfleet Medical surgeons ** *** Vulcan officer ** *** Dee'Ahn's species bar visitor *** Kreetassan bar visitor *** Four male alien bar visitors ** *** Dee'Ahn's species prisoner *** Two Enolian prisoners *** Two alien prisoners ** *** Alien slave girl with pointed ears ** *** Solin ** *** Corporal Kelly (voice) ** *** Jaya *** Earth Starfleet brig guard *** Tellarite Slave Trader *** R. Azar *** Augment #1 (at least one appearance) *** Augment #3 (at least one appearance) ** *** Corporal Askwith *** Female medical officer *** Male Vulcan at embassy *** Nine Humans at Earth embassy *** Female science division officer *** Three operations division officers ** *** Vulcan High Command member *** Vulcan Syrrannite ** *** Andorian operator *** Vulcan sublieutenant ** *** MACO ** *** Female MACO corporal Films * ** ***Two Andorian officers ***Betelgeusian science officer ***Two native American officers ***Science division crewman ***Engineering crewman ***Rhaandarite crewman ***Saurian engineer ***Two Zaranite officers ** ***Two Vulcan Federation Councilors ** ***Romulan corpse ** ***Lieutenant Lopez ***Starfleet guard #5 ***Starfleet guard #6 ***Starfleet guard #8 ***Starfleet guard #9 ***Starfleet guard #10 ***Starfleet guard #12 ** ***Female Vulcan engineer ***Vulcan in dress uniform ***Duck Blind Starfleet crewman #3 ***Duck Blind Starfleet crewman #5 ***Three security away team officers ** ***Shinzon as a boy ***Five wedding band members ***Thirty-one Romulan senators ***Two Romulan senate guards ** *** as a baby Recurring characters TOS File:Bobby.jpg|Bobby Season 1 10 episodes File:Lewis (Enterprise).jpg|Lewis Season 1 - 2 8 episodes File:Osborne.jpg|Osborne TNG File:Female medical officer, 2364.jpg|Science division lieutenant commander Season 1 9 episodes File:Transporter officer, late 2364.jpg|Operations division officer Season 1 7 episodes File:Female security officer, 2364.jpg|Operations division officer Season 1 4 episodes File:Female medical technician, 2364.jpg|Science division officer File:Man in a skant.jpg|Command division officer File:Starfleet father, 2364.jpg|Operations division officer File:Female transporter officer, 2364.jpg|Operations division officer File:Alfonse Pacelli.jpg|Alfonse Pacelli Season 2 - 7 20 episodes File:Medical technician 1 2365.jpg|Science division officer File:Female relief ops ensign, 2366.jpg|Operations division ensign Season 3 16 episodes File:Hoy (Ensign).jpg|Hoy Season 3 6 episodes File:Male conn ensign, 2366.jpg|Command division ensign Season 3 5 episodes File:Burton, 2370.jpg|Burton Season 6 - 7 7 episodes File:Tajor.jpg|Tajor DS9 * Bajoran woman in ** ** * Bolian waiter in several episodes * Bolian command division officer in ** ** ** * Buck-toothed alien in ** ** * Command division ensign in several episodes * Dabo girl in several episodes * Etheria in: ** ** * Glidia in: ** ** * Human Maquis member in ** ** *Kressari in ** ** ** * Midia in: ** ** * Operations division ensign in several episodes * Ralidia in: ** ** * Four of Vic's Lounge band members in: ** ** * The yellow-skinned dabo girl in: ** ** ** ** ** ** * Male Romulan prisoner in ** ** VOY * Ensign Murphy in ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Command division ensign in ** ** ** * Female transporter chief in ** ** * Holographic alien waiter in ** ** ** ENT * MACO in ** ** ** ** * MACO in ** ** ** ** (as mirror universe MACO) * MACO in ** ** * MACO in ** ** (as mirror universe MACO) * Two Vulcan Syrrannites in ** ** * Vulcan commando (voice) in ** ** * Vulcan High Command member in ** ** Voice performers TNG * ** [[Computer voice|Female Enterprise-D computer voice]] ** Male security officer ** Male transporter officer * ** [[SS Tsiolkovsky personnel#Female com voice|Female SS Tsiolkovsky officer]] ** Male security officer ** [[SS Tsiolkovsky personnel#Male com voice|Male SS Tsiolkovsky officer]] * ** Male transporter chief * ** Male transporter chief * ** Edo God ** Male transporter chief * ** [[Computer voice|Female Enterprise-D computer voice]] ** [[USS Stargazer personnel#Science division helmswoman|Female USS Stargazer officer]] ** [[USS Stargazer personnel#Command division crewman|Male USS Stargazer officer]] ** [[USS Stargazer personnel#Operations division navigator|Male USS Stargazer officer]] * ** Male Starfleet officer * ** [[Computer voice|Female Enterprise-D computer voice]] ** Jaradan voice * ** [[Computer voice|Male Enterprise-D computer voice]] ** Male Starbase 74 officer ** Male transporter officer * ** Custodian * ** Male transporter officer ** Velara III lifeform * ** Female Relva VII computer voice ** Male Relva VII computer voice * ** [[Computer voice|Female Enterprise-D computer voice]] ** Male transporter officer * ** [[Computer voice|Female Enterprise-D computer voice]] ** Female engineering officer * ** Female medical officer See also * List of unknown performers in different roles fr:Acteurs inconnus AAD Category:TOS performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers Category:ENT performers Category:Movies performers